


hardship.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [34]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik liked to joke around about what hardship Charles must have lived in as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hardship.

Erik liked to joke around about what hardship Charles must have lived in as a child until one night over chess when Charles started talking about his family – his dead father, his alcoholic mother, his abusive stepfather, his equally abusive stepbrother. Charles was the first to admit that he'd had it easier than Erik, but Charles hadn't had it as easy as it looked. Erik noticed things after that, like the way Charles got uncomfortable when violence happened. He made a personal vow that no one would ever hurt Charles again, and then he went and broke the vow himself.


End file.
